


Whisper of Tigers

by SannahOfSkva



Series: Off The Script [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: German Shepherds, Jedi Archives, Jedi Temple, Tigers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 05:05:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SannahOfSkva/pseuds/SannahOfSkva
Summary: I simply love @swpromptsandasks’s story, groomingandears, and ended up writing this: Thire, Jek, and Rys’ first? mission with Yoda.





	Whisper of Tigers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SWModdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Grooming and Ears](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/508225) by Moddy. 

Thire, Jek, and Rys make their way through the trees, looking for the Jedi they were _ suppose _ to accompany to King Katuunko. Jedi practically _ draw _danger to themselves, the clones and ancient Jedi now separated by a battalion of droids. Where General Yoda had gone, the clones do not know.

“Can either of you smell him?” Thire asks, nose to the ground. “He shouldn’t be that hard to pick up on, especially in a place like this.”

The pair shake their heads, ears flopping around. Both look irritated, having heard him ask that question five minutes earlier, and five minutes before that. Thire knows that it’s getting on their nerves, and one or both of them are probably close to snapping at him the next time he asks, Jek is practically throthing at the mouth.

“I stopped being able to smell a thing on the way down.” Jek states, voice and body tense as he scans the area. “I won’t be able to smell that damn cat even if he was in front of me, it’s that bad. That mossy swamp hibiscus smell probably made me nose dead.”

“At least you’re not seeing or smelling things,” Rys complains in a hoarse whisper, “‘cause I _ swear _ to you that tigers aren’t native to the planet, nor do they try to lead you somewhere. I think I might’ve hit my head when we landed.”

Thire and Jek stare wide eyed at their fellow canine, stopping dead in their tracks. Rys doesn’t realize they’ve stopped until a few heartbeats later, turning around to frown in confusion at them.

“Is the smell that of a succulosum azure and wet dirt?”

“And does the tiger look like it can suffocate you simply by laying on you?”

The questions cause Rys to nod slowly, confusion still clear and present on his face. Getting a light smack on the nose by Thire’s tail, Rys glares at the other shepherd, turning to keep him in sight.

“Why didn’t you say anything earlier? That tiger is the answer to finding the general!”

“What? How? How _ exactly _did you know what I was seeing and smelling?”

“We’re all sure that it’s a lineage thing,” Thire states, stopping and turning sharply to stare hard at his _ vod. _ ”Well, those of us that know and heard about it. Some of the troopers that work under Generals Kenobi, Jinn, and Skywalker have all swore that this tiger showed up whenever their general needed their help the most, said that it always led them to their generals. They all said the same thing about what they had experienced: it always smelled like succulosum azure and wet dirt, the tigress looked like she could easily kill you, and she always wanted them to follow her.”

“So… what?” Rys looks worriedly at the tiger, which now appears to have gotten closer since the trio started talking. “We follow the giant cat?”

Both Thire and Jek nod, the latter leaning closer. “And you will take the lead.”

“WHAT?” The shepherd yells, the sound echoing around them. “Why me?”

“Because you’re the only one who can see her.” One states, the other picking up as soon as he finishes speaking. “It’s always just one canine that could whenever she shows up. It has to be you.”

Rys sighs, nodding reluctantly. Whopping in happiness, Thire and Jek nudge him to his feet and look at him expectantly. Turning to the tigress, Rys takes a few hesitant steps towards the giant feline. The tigress stands, turning away and heading into the trees. Gulping, Rys follows after her, the others close on his heels.

•~*~•

A trooper steps around General Nu, keeping a light but tight grip on the holopad in his mouth as he nods to her. She gives him a small smile, frowning as soon as the shepherd is out of sight before shaking her head.

The trooper soon makes his way into a room within the Archives, drawing the attention of some of canines already inside. Carefully dropping the holopad, he coughs to get the rest of the room’s inhabitants to turn to him.

“So I found something! Apparently, it’s pretty rare for a tiger to be Force-sensitive, and those that are are usually trained on their home world.” He stares at the holopad, scrolling down the page with his nose.

“There was only one time where a tigress was sent here for training, but it seems like her name was wiped from the Archives here. There’s a few holos of her as a cub, and a few things about the Jedi she had trained. As it turns out, she was the one that trained Yoda, which explains why there’s a tigress helping out him and his lineage, and had died on the mission that eventually lead to his knighting.”


End file.
